The Start of Something Good?
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: After years of trying to find that spark, that flip in her tummy, Korra results to crime. What she didn't expect after robbing the Republic City Gold Depot was for an unexpected friend to find her. He helps Korra to find the flame she's been looking for, but is it too late to help her? Will they get away together? Or is all of this just wishful thinking? One-shot.


"Why'd you do it, Kor?" The hopeful light that was once in this friend's eyes had faded. It was replaced with hurt, confusion, betrayal. "You know Mako will do everything in his power to get you after the breakup… Especially since he's on the force."

Tears were streaming down the young avatars face as she thought back on the day she had lost her best friend. She had caught Mako kissing a random fan girl in the closet. Things had never been the same between her and Mako since the incident, and their break-up was inevitable. What wasn't so predictable was what Bolin had done…

_Bolin had always stood up for Mako in a way; tried to talk him up instead of letting girls see the real jerk he was. Instead of trying to make things better for his brother and the avatars relationship, Bolin hit Mako. Hard. And damn did it feel good. After months of keeping all of his furry bottled up at both his brother and the avatar, it felt good to finally punch someone._

"_How could you," _Korra could hear Bolin echoing in her mind as if it were only moments ago,_ "How __**dare **__you cheat on the most special girl I know; a girl who __**loves**__ you. Dammit, Mako! Dammit all to hell! I stepped aside! I didn't fight because I knew she loved you, and here you go throwing away the __**best**__ girl any guy could dream of having for a random fan girl! You're sick. You might be my brother, but that doesn't stop you from being a jerkbender." _

_Korra felt something swelling up inside of her; something that felt like it would beautiful, "Bolin," she whispered softly._

_Bolin's head snapped in her direction, anger clear in his eyes, "I'm sorry my brother did this to you, Korra," He stated in the most formal voice Korra had ever heard Bolin use. _

Bolin walked away that day, and Korra had never seen him again. _Until today._ Korra also never experienced that swelling feeling in her stomach again until this moment either, "How did you know where I was?"

Bolin smirked, a laugh escaping from his lips, "I know you Korra. I know you better than I know myself. Air Temple Island was out, obviously. So, what better place to find you than the old pro-bending building? Hell, I'm surprised Mako didn't think of it."

Korra didn't flinch at Mako's name like she used too. Now, it was just another name. Right now, though, the only name, the only voice, the only person she could register was Bolin, "How did you know that they're looking for me?"

Again, Bolin smirked, shaking his head.

"It's been four years," Korra pressed on.

"Yeah," Bolin said, looking out into the distance, "I went on a bit of a spiritual journey. _Beifong_, taught me all about metal bending; how to take the bad that's happen to you –the things that have hurt you the most- and to turn it into something useful, metal bending." After a few minutes of rambling, Bolin saw that talking to Korra wasn't going to coax her into telling him anything. "You robbed the freaking Republic City Gold Depot," He finally sighed out.

"I didn't steal anything," Korra argued.

Bo glared her way, "But you came in fighting, Korra. That's enough to keep you locked away for a long time. What the _hell _were you thinking?"  
"I thought it would be fun," She mumbled.

"Fun? _Fun?!_ That's your idea of _fun_?!" Bolin jeered out, appalled.

"No," Korra mumbled, "It's just… Well, every other criminal we caught talked about the jolt it gave them. How it made them feel… _alive_."

Bolin's face went from bewilderment to that of understanding with just one statement. He leaned in and whispered softly into Korra's ear, "And did you find that jolt? Did you feel _alive_?"

Korra's heartbeat was racing. This was her chance to find out what this rolling in her stomach was. It was now of never; fight or flight. "Not until now," She mumbled turning her head so her lips would crash into Bolin's.

Bo pulled back quickly but was smiling. This was something he had never expected to happen. Korra kissed him! "We have to get you safe," He murmured through his thoughts. "Somewhere they'll never find you."

"You can't come with me," Korra stressed, "If they find me, they'll lock us both up."

Bolin smirked and pulled Korra's face to his for a short and sweet kiss, "Then we'll have to make sure they don't catch us."

And they never did.


End file.
